User blog:Zel-melon/Dumbshit guide to Kancolle Quest
Don't know how to make your own life decision? Do you need people to guide you bit by bit through the game like a kid going into a white van? Wanting to make sure you don't make any mistake because our generation are taught that mistakes are horrible? Wanting to make a perfect account just because.....wtf is a perfect account anyways? Well, this guide is for you! Just follow this guide step by step and you'll understand what quest to do before you even know it! I'll even tell you what ship to keep! If you read just the guide below here, I'll tell you how to play the game without YOU NEEDING TO READ ANYTHING! #Go to the top of your Kancolle Browser #Close that shit #You don't play kancolle if you don't read. Who you really need: The long ass part no one will read So you went to look at this page and realized that your puny ship slots won't be able to take all those take in all those ships. You look at the list and probably think: "What ship do I REALLY need to advance through the game?" Well, here is the list of ships that you need to REALLY care. Too lazy to break down? Here's all the girl you will REALLY NEED (for quest). - Sendai - CL - Naka - CL - Jintsuu - CL - Myoukou - CA - Haguro - CA - Ashigara- CA - Nachi- CA - Kongou- BB - Haruna- BB - Hiei- BB - Kirishima- BB What? Now you're saying that's too simple? IT IS THAT SIMPLE. Why? Get those girls, you'll get your 4 fleets and boom! You're set on your path to playing Kancolle. ''' First three gives you your third fleet and unlocks quest for Large Scale Construction where you'll learn to waste your resource. Last 8 gives you your 4th fleet and now, gives you potential to use both support expedition during the event. There are also quests that you can do to obtain ships, but those are mostly class-specific than ship-specific. The best example for this is Quest A11. What is this one? Have an Aircraft Carrier / Light Aircraft Carrier and 3 Destroyers in your SECOND fleet. Who does it gives? Everything else are kinda like side quests (that you should do). You can choose not to do it (but you should) or do it (like really....do it). Special Case '''HOWEVER, there's a special case. There's three ships that I recommend you to keep no matter what (not counting stat reason): - Myoukou - CA - Haguro - CA - Nachi- CA These 3 are important because they are needed for the Montly Quest Quest Bm1, which is the opening montly quest for many other montly quest. Therefore, they are essential for your base and should be kept no matter what....unless...of course....you plan to never do montly quest....but you'll miss out on a lot of shit. That's all. (Funny) Dumbshit Guide to Listing your Ship by Classes However, before we start. I wanted to make it clear first what each type of ship class are....just in case you don't know it. I'll show you an example ship along with quick description of it. I know people get them confused a lot: - pew! - PEW PEW! - shrooooooom pew! - boom - boom pow! - BOOM BOOM - BOOM BOOM POW! - vroooooom - VROOOOOOOM - Welcome to Subway Category:Blog posts